


Time and Tide

by DigiGirl101



Series: Comfort [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiGirl101/pseuds/DigiGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Scott wishes that he can protect all of his brothers from the badness of the world, and feels guilty that he can’t. Can one of his brothers show him that things aren’t as bad as he’s making them? (Part five of five)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here’s the fifth and final part in my Thunderbirds min-series. Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, or who is reading this. And I have a few Thunderbirds plot bunnies, so when I get them sorted, hopefully I can get typing and have a few fics!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Thunderbirds. I dream about it, but that’s a dream that won’t come true.
> 
> Warning: This is movie-verse; if you don’t like that type of story, then please kindly press the back button.

Scott walked down the beach in silence. Today John and Gordon were going up to Thunderbird 5, and soon Alan would be returning back to school. His father figured a month off was good enough, especially with Alan begging to go back.

Looking towards to the waves crashing upon the sand, Scott sighed. When his mother died, he had taken it upon himself to look after his brothers. At the time he had to. With Jeff grieving over the loss of his beloved wife, Lucy, and burying himself in his work, it was either that or let the house go into utter chaos. Scott’s 14 year-old self spent more then a year being both mommy and daddy to all four of his younger siblings, especially Alan, who was still just four and didn’t understand why his father was always shut up in his study.

Even though John had helped with the cooking, it was Scott who had cleaned and taken care of all his younger siblings. Even Virgil, who had seemed okay but later it was revealed that he wasn’t which made Scott feel horrible. He was basically the boy’s father for that short time, he should’ve helped. Scott fell into a depression after that. He took care of his brothers, yes, but that was automatic. That made his father to take notice. And, after a little while, his depression broke and he was fine.

But now, it seemed to be happening again. Only this time, Scott was more aware. First there was Alan’s little episode that kept Scott up and worried for a long while. Then of course, Gordon’s break down, followed with Virgil’s shortly after added to the stress. And, just as Scott thought it was all good, John and Gordon announced their plan for them both to go up to Thunderbird 5. 

Scott sat down and sighed again; he was at his wits end. He always took care of his little brothers, even before their mother had died. He helped with nightmares, diaper changes, potty training, temper tantrums, baths; you name it, he had helped with it. Even with “the talk”, he gave it to most of his little brothers. He was just was much of a father as their own. 

But his brothers don’t confide in to their father. Jeff doesn’t know as many this about his boys that Scott does. And in knowing this, all Scott wants to do gather them all up and protect them from the world, but he knows he can’t.

‘But that doesn’t stop me from dreaming…’ Scott thought warily. Looking at the world around him, he couldn’t help but smile softly at its beauty. The way the ocean met the sand, and how the blues of the ocean mixed with the light blue of the sky made it breath taking. He spent a moment taking it in, even though he had seen this for what seemed millions of times. Closing his eyes, he just listened to the sound the ocean and the sound of the jungle behind him, merging slowly into one.

“Scott?”

Snapping out of his trance, he looked over to see his baby blond haired brother looking at him curiously. Getting up from where he sat, he walked over to Alan.

“Hey there sprout, what’s up?” He asked him, smiled slightly. Alan shook he head at his brother as they both began to make their way back to the main villa.

“Ya know, I could ask you the same thing” Alan chuckled. “Lately, you seem like depressed or something.”

Scott shook his head, he should’ve guessed. Ever since Alan was little, he has this uncanny sense to read people like an open book. Their mother had been the same way.

“I’m fine Al, really” Scott insisted, “Just a bit tired. Woke up randomly last night and couldn’t get back to sleep.” At that, Alan raised at eyebrow at his older brother, reminding Scott of John.

“Sure, and I’m the Queen of Sheba” he told his older brother. Scott let out a laugh. “Really? I didn’t even know you were a girl!”

Alan have his older brother an annoyed looked at they continued to walk down the beach. The he looked ahead and sighed at his big brother; there was no reason to beat around the bush. “You really need to lighten up there, Scotty”

“Huh?” Scott’s head whipped over to look at his younger brother, stopping. Chuckling, Alan stopped and walked over to where his eldest brother was standing. “You heard me Scott. Your acting like the world’s gonna end. Dad’s too busy with flight preparations, and getting the Dr. Smith’s travel arrangements to notice. Same goes with Gordy and John, they’re both prepping for space and Virgil’s… actually I think Virg and that piano of his have become like Siamese twins or something. He’s constantly on it.” 

Scott out right laughed at what Alan said, but it was true. Virgil was literally living in the music room. There was a bathroom to the side of it; with a toilet, sink and shower too, so he basically never had to leave it. Only to change really, and to eat. 

And his father has been extremely busy with all the arrangements; what with John and Gordon going up to Five this afternoon, Alan returning to school tomorrow and the family therapist, and friend, Dr. Jenny Smith coming to stay a few days before going up to Five then heading back to Boston and visiting Alan… it was a lot.

“Yeah, I guess Virgil just really needs to play lately. It’s his stress releaser, and with what’s happened the last few months, I was really starting to get worried that he wasn’t playing.” Scott informed him, starting to walk again. Alan was right beside him.

“Well, I think he more then made up for it” Alan joked. “But seriously Scott, you’re acting like you’re in a helpless situation. So, as a member on IR, I felt the need to come to your rescue and inform you to lighten up. Seriously, yeah bad things happened. But we all can get through them. I had an episode, and so did the rest of us. It’s okay to freak out when bad things happen for crying out loud.” Alan stopped and grabbed Scott’s arm, forcing him to stop too. 

“Yeah, as a Thunderbird we seen disasters and fix them to the best of our abilities. But they aren’t personal attacks; the rescues are us saving things Mother Nature has done. Stop making yourself go prematurely grey with stress, and calm down. We freaked, we panicked. But most importantly, we realized that our family’s there to help us no matter what,” Alan smiled and hugged his big brother, ending the long speech he has just given to Scott.

Scott hugged Alan back and buried his face in his little brother’s hair. He thought about Alan’s words. The Hood attacked there home, so it was just a simple reaction that was bound to happen. Everything was fine. But maybe he and Jenny should talk a bit when she gets here…

Pulling away from his younger brother, Scott smiled. “Thanks Al,”

Alan just shrugged. “It’s what I’m hear for,” he said looking down the beach smirking, “Well, that and beating you to the villa!” And with that Ala took off running.

Shaking his head, Scott laughed slightly before talking off after him. Little brothers… when will they learn?

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
